


Save Your Breath

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thor/Loki -- Odin was a terrible father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Breath

Thor had been waiting in the hallway while Loki had been in Odin's chambers, receiving his punishment for mouthing off to a diplomat from another realm. Though Loki had tried to explain the man's unwanted sexual advances, Odin would hear none of it.

“You do not jeopardize another meeting like that again? Do you understand? I don't care if he wants to bed you! If it means we have him as an ally, so be it!”

With that, Loki was dragged by his hair to be whipped by Odin himself. The cries from the room were unbearable to hear, but Thor stayed close, hands over his ears, waiting for it to stop so he could tend to his brother's no-doubt wounded body. When the sound of the whip ceased, a limping Loki was shoved out of the room.

“Remember this next time, Loki.”

Loki raised his arm to wipe the snot from his nose, used a tatter from his robe to wipe his eyes. His clothes were in shreds, hanging loosely off his body, showcasing the bleeding lines that crisscrossed his back from his neck to his ankles.

“Brother, I---”

“Save your breath, Thor,” he choked out. “I'll be fine. Just like always.”

Loki limped pathetically down the hall to his own chambers, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. Thor went to fetch a healer.


End file.
